Cassen's 2nd Alien 2
Category:Episodes Annia was looking down at a bronze picture frame.Inside was a young cadet gray colored boy that was unusual to be seen looking like the way Annia was seeing his four dark gray eyes instead of the usual number of two. "ah,You have got to be Annia.The one who had my son nearly up to 12 pm at night for a search that ended up finding a building filled with creatures that I would not somewhat do not want to even think of the possibiltys"Said a forty or thirty year old women,her hair appeared to be turning gray due to age;she wore a white skirt and a poka dotted red and yellow long sleeve. "Who is this....Boy?"Annia asked,Giving out a awkward look not understanding who was this strange little boy. Ida sighed,This had been asked throughout everyone who saw the photo and looked at it to compare the difference at what they were seeing. "It all started when Sven was 10 years old to spot a gray'ish four eyed creature,This was not a ordinary Animal hardly seen in our town."Said Mrs.Ida. "I told him and his dad to not go to the disgusting beast that seemed like a stoned mutt,But they didn't listen and went on ahead" '' A young dishwater blonde boy (who looked like he was 10)who wore a Auburn and aurore short sleeved shirt and a arylide yellow short pants not matching his glowing in the dark shoes; saw a stone mutt like creature having 4 eyes that was snarling and pawing its foot on the ground like a red Bull getting ready for a fight with its opponet. "Dad,It's that StoneMutt again!"Said the young boy,Running towards his father who had the same hair and black purple eye's just like his son;The father wore a white working out shirt and blue jeans reaching down to the light blue and black shoes. "George,Don't go out to get rid of it!"Says a younger version of Ida. "I don't want to lose you to that creature which only the town hall knows about!" "Don't worry,Ida.Everything is gonna be alright"Said george,getting his old shotgun rifle that was once taken away and re-given back to him. "But George!"Says Ida,Worried about the consequences which would be made. "Lets go,Sven"Said George going to a far off woodland where the stoneMutt could be seen fleeing towards woods. This was the last time that Ida ever saw her husband alive with her son,Sven.'' "No wonder,Why he is the only man in this house"Said Annia,feeling Sullen to not know the accident that she heared about was not the first. "yes,he was all melancholy and moody after that.nothing was ever the same til he learned to control the power"Said Mrs.Ida,her starting to become a old faciel expresson showing that she was having a flashback of the old times and days in a white memory flow. "Who taught him to control the power of his?"asked Annia,Interested on who taught Sven how to manage the power. "I don't know,He came back a few months later to look like himself and he ran upstairs looking upset as if he lost somebody too"Said Mrs.Ida. "Ah,that's how"Said Annia,Now she had question to ask Sven when she saw him next time to know if he had a mentor. "and thanks for letting us haw the ice cube holding a boy inside with the big heater of yours" "It's no problem,really."Said Ida,letting off a friendly smile. "It hasn't been even used for nearly a year or so." In matter of fact,There was a ice cube nearly gone dripping wet as the boy who discovered by cassen was starting to wake up. Hearing him waking up,The two arrived right at the time his Aurolin eyes opened to see his surroundings of being on top cold melting ice which in turn lay on a metal table for a person to lay on. He groaned as he got up to scratch the back of his head while starting to speak. "Wh-What happend?" "Tell us,Cassen was the one who found you inside the building in which we are in last night"Said Annia,crossing her arms. "Is it the year of 2009?"Asked the boy,He seemed like he wanted to know how long its been. "No,It's 2010"Answered Ida,Something told her that he was in ice for more then a year and 11 months. "Aw dangit,Oh I nearly forgot to say : my name is Josh" Trivia This is the final part To Cassen's Aliens since the Writer became bored and got writers block. The Writer has confirmed it would have been either SharkDog or Screwhedge to have been her second Alien.